<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lipped......balm,.. by kosherdillpickles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131850">lipped......balm,..</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosherdillpickles/pseuds/kosherdillpickles'>kosherdillpickles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, just two fellas gazing lovingly into each others eyes by the fountain aint nothin wrong with that, what if i applied my lip balm onto ur chapped lips but got distracted by your lovelyeyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosherdillpickles/pseuds/kosherdillpickles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kaoru,” Kanata says, quietly, almost at a whisper, “is very ‘kind’ to me.”</p>
<p>(this isn't a jokefic I just don't take myself or my tags seriously)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakaze Kaoru/Shinkai Kanata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lipped......balm,..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is for my gf aka kanata real life<br/>hey sexy nice tits</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah, your lips. They’re all chapped.”</p>
<p>Kanata brought a hand up to his mouth, brushing his fingers against the rough skin. “I suppose Kaoru is ‘right’," he mused.</p>
<p>“Must be from all the saltwater,”  Kaoru grumbled, already digging through his bag, intently looking for something. When he finally pulled out a small circular tin of cherry lip balm, Kanata smiled softly.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think Kaoru would carry around something so ‘feminine’.”</p>
<p>Kaoru sputtered in shock. “What?! It’s—no! It’s for the girls, of course, I don't wear this because I like it. With all the dates I go on, it’s important to keep my lips soft. Girls don’t like to kiss chapped lips,” he explained, gesturing wildly. “They like it when I wear it because... the cherry tastes nice.”</p>
<p>Kanata tilted his head questioningly.</p>
<p>“Or so I’ve been told!”</p>
<p>The blue-haired male giggled. “I ‘see’... I understand. Very well. Apply it.”</p>
<p>Kaoru flushed at the implication. “No! You do it yourself. I’m not touching a man’s mouth.” He shoved the small tin towards Kanata, who carefully took it, uncapping the lip balm and bringing it to his nose. He hummed. “It ‘smells’ nice.”</p>
<p>“You don’t smell it. You put it on your lips.”</p>
<p>Kanata tried to fit his lips into the tin.</p>
<p>"No. Put your finger in it."</p>
<p>Kanata nodded, seeming to finally understand, but then dug his finger into the lip balm, taking the rather large glob of the product and bringing it up to his mouth. Kaoru smacked his hand away with a shout.</p>
<p>“Kanata-kun! That’s way too much. You ruined it!”</p>
<p>“But my lips are very ‘chapped’, see?” he said as he leaned closer.</p>
<p>“Yes, but—” Kaoru cut himself off with a groan. “Here.” He took Kanata’s hand, wiping off the excess product on the edge of the fountain. Then, examining what used to be smooth surface now ruined with a wince, he took a reasonable amount onto his finger. “You're supposed to rub your finger on it. Now, face me,” he told Kanata, who happily obliged.</p>
<p>Gently holding Kanata’s head in place with his other hand, he brushed the balm across the other man’s parted lips, happy for an excuse to look at his mouth, though he would never admit it. His finger may have lingered too long after the balm was applied, and his warm brown eyes may have roamed to Kanata’s glistening green ones and stayed there, but really, who was to say?</p>
<p>For some reason, in that moment, Kaoru was simply frozen. He did not think to back away, nor did he think to make any move towards Kanata and his... admittedly entrancing mouth.</p>
<p>His breath was caught. His stomach was churning. This couldn’t be right. This couldn't be real.</p>
<p>“Kaoru,” Kanata says, quietly, almost at a whisper, “is very ‘kind’ to me.”</p>
<p>And Kaoru wanted to kiss him.</p>
<p>But he didn’t.</p>
<p>The fountain splish-splashed behind them. The calm water sounded so loud when neither of the boys were talking or moving.</p>
<p>“Kaoru said that girls don’t like to ‘kiss’ chapped lips. But I can’t help but ‘wonder’... if he really minds?”</p>
<p>“You mean…”</p>
<p>Kanata took Kaoru’s hand—the one used to apply the lip balm, which was not currently touching his mouth anymore but was still hovering dangerously close to his face— and brushed his soft cheek against it. “Nevermind… it doesn’t really ‘matter’ right now. It is not a good ‘time’. But maybe someday Kaoru and I... can try that sort of thing.”</p>
<p>“Why… why not now?” Kaoru whispered, ensnared by Kanata’s chapped but now glossy and rosy lips, his bright green eyes, his soft and supple pale skin…</p>
<p>Looking at him, he felt the sea air whipping against his face, tousling his blond hair. He felt salty water filling his lungs -- he felt completely suffocated with emotions. He felt...</p>
<p>He felt something hard pressed against his back.</p>
<p>“Unhand Buchou-dono, you disgrace!” an abrasive voice shouted from behind him.</p>
<p>Kaoru jumped, flailing his arms out, trying to catch his balance so he didn’t fall into the fountain. Kanata giggled sweetly, covering his mouth with his hand.<br/>Kaoru found that the rest didn't really matter.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe someday Kaoru and I can try that sort of thing…</em>
</p>
<p><em>Someday.</em> Someday he will be close to Kanata in that way.</p>
<p>No, the rest didn't really matter at all, because that simple phrase gave him ungodly amounts of hope.</p>
<p>Hope for a future with this oddball in it.</p>
<p>Hope that he could love and be loved without reservations.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>